


【左佳】落

by xxxxsuozi



Category: GNZ48
Genre: F/F, OOC, 同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 酒后...
Relationships: 左佳 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【左佳】落

当唐莉佳睁眼的时候已经是晚饭的时间了，夕阳的光被窗帘过滤，只透进一点隐隐约约的碎影。

这一觉睡的很沉，以至于现在眼皮都还觉得沉重，空调呼呼地吹着，吹干了房间里最后一点湿气，但还是让人提不起劲。

照例打开手机，口袋房间里的粉丝们都在向她道下午好，偶有几个不太好的言论，但很快便会被刷走。

“......”也许这些粉丝是支撑她在这里继续待下去的最后动力了吧。什么狗屁梦想，全都被现实给撕得七零八落，徒留一地鸡毛，嘲笑着她这个妄图高飞的中泰百灵鸟。

但是不管情况有多么糟，生活还是得继续，一切都会慢慢好起来的。

才怪呢。

咚咚咚的敲门声闹的她心烦，外面的人好像笃定她在，即使她没开灯，没发出一点声音。

有病吧？

“门卡在门牌后面！”

这一嗓子让唐莉佳提了一点精神，但温暖的被窝和昏暗的光线又让她开始昏昏欲睡。敲门声停下了，伴随着门卡识别的声音，“咔哒”一小声，外面的光把来人的影子铺进了房间里，又伴随着门的关上融入黑暗中。

“谁...？”

是刘力菲吗？

这个时间点谁会来找她？

那个人的脚步很轻，落到地毯上只有少许的声响，完全不像刚刚那个不停敲门的人，像是怕打扰到她，唐莉佳有些近视，只看到一个模模糊糊的人影，不像是刘力菲，是soso吗...？

睡懵的人完全忘了这两个人都不在中泰。

空调好像过冷了，吸进鼻子里的空气冻的生疼，其中似乎还夹杂着让人不适的气味，唐莉佳打了个喷嚏，同时睁开眼睛起身想要看清楚来人。

.但对方没有给她这个机会。

有一只手，一只纤细得骨感的手，蒙住了她双眼，随之而来的是带着浓烈酒气的吻，落到了她的唇上。

“唔！！！”刚才还软弱无力的身体突然间就充满了力量，莫名的“求生欲”让她一把推开了身上的人。

打开床头灯的开关，唐莉佳震惊的看着这个本不该出现在她房间的人——左婧媛。

“你疯了吗你来我房间做什么？！”

“我就不能来找你吗...”左婧媛撅着嘴，有些杂乱的头发让她看起来像只被抛弃的可怜小狗。

“不能。”

令人窒息的沉默在她们之间蔓延开来，像有两只大手在拔河似的拉扯着她的神经，太阳穴突突的疼，空空的胃部因为酒精的味道在泛酸，也许恨真的让人更有动力，唐莉佳也不知道是哪来的力气推搡左婧媛，想把她推出门去。

不过这一切都是建立对方没有反抗的基础上。

“和我心平气和地交流就那么难吗？”

“我觉得我们没什么好说的。”比她矮半个头的人用着从未有过的锐利目光盯着她。“还是你又想干什么，左婧媛？你还嫌毁我毁的不够吗？”

算我求你，放过我吧。

这句话还没有来得及说出口，突然的一股推力让唐莉佳后退了两步，后脑勺不慎砸在了门板上，眼泪都差点疼了出来，但很快有两只手按住了她的肩膀，呛人的酒气再度将她包围。

“放...开...呃...”

好疼...

左婧媛与门之间的缝隙仅仅容得下一个唐莉佳，有一只手抵住唐莉佳的脖颈迫使她抬起头，随即下颚被捏住，挤压的疼痛让她不得不张开嘴，放任对方的入侵。

浓烈的酒气灌进口腔中，熏得她想要咳嗽。

“嘶...”果真是酒状怂人胆，换做平时的左婧媛绝对不会这么做，她的口皮被唐莉佳的牙咬出了血，酒与血的味道混合着让人更加上头，即使唐莉佳的双手在她的身上又锤又打，但酒精麻痹了的神经让她没有任何感觉。

“呜...”腹部的空气被无情地掠夺，急需的氧气只能依靠左婧媛施舍，缺氧使得唐莉佳头脑发浑，唾液无意识地嘴角流出，她身体发软，发丝在挣扎中变得凌乱，整个人看起来狼狈极了。

“哈...ha...”左婧媛一松口，唐莉佳便开始大口喘气，她失神地看着居高临下的左婧媛，脑子里止不住地想起左婧媛的行为给她带来的恐惧。

左婧媛还想干什么...

见对方又想亲她，唐莉佳下意识地撇头躲开，对方却顺势吻上了她的侧颈，在上面留下了一个暗红色的印记。

唇齿间是对方跳动的颈肉，鼻间是对方甜腻的体香，左婧媛还想有进一步动作，却被唐莉佳抓住了手。

“出去...不然我喊救命了...”

她也许不知道自己低哑的嗓音有多么诱人。

“那你喊吧。”左婧媛已经是破罐子破摔了。

灯突然被打开，刺眼的光让她不禁眯上了眼，却错失了左婧媛贪婪锐利的眼神。

门外有成员路过，说话的声音传进了耳朵中，左婧媛意识到自己正不顾对方的意愿做着强迫的事，她最爱的人因为不愿意而哭泣着，这种荒唐又微妙的感觉让她愈发的兴奋，像是点燃了一簇火苗，瞬息间便以燎原之势窜过身体，然后又汇聚成一团灼热的欲火。

既然所有人都说她疯，那她就真的疯一次罢了。

单手解开唐莉佳的扣子，睡衣下就是洁白美好的肉体，冰冷的手在触碰到皮肤时唐莉佳抖了一下，她捉住那只手，颤抖的唇里吐不出几个完整的字。

她不知道该怎么办，真的喊吗？这样的确可以引来别人，可是怎么解释呢，左婧媛想强上她？那这样左婧媛...

思绪钻入了牛角尖，又被身体上的刺激拉了回来。

见唐莉佳不说话，左婧媛就权当她默许了自己，她张嘴含住那小巧的耳垂，舌尖贴住耳洞不断吮吸，手掌包裹住酥胸不断揉弄，柔软又熟悉的触感让她失了力道，惹得唐莉佳痛呼。

“抱歉。”她像是吃了蜜糖，声音细而甜腻，在唐莉佳的神经上搔弄，她的骨头好像被泡软了，整个人不住地往下缩，好在有左婧媛接着她。

门口不是个做事的好地方，左婧媛也不想让别人又窥探的可能，便抱着唐莉佳回到了床上。

“liga...”

她的视线降落到对方光滑的脊背上，沿着那干净利落的线条巡视，唐莉佳一直都不胖，最近的一系列破事又让她瘦了不少，纤细的腰线充满了易折的美感，让人怜惜的同时又想要去破坏。

左婧媛舔了舔唇，已经迫不及待要把唐莉佳吞入腹中了。

但一旁亮着的手机突然吸引了她的注意。

......

“来，打个招呼，唐莉佳。”

什......什么？唐莉佳人还晕乎乎，左婧媛突然压着声音往她的耳朵吹起，还说了句莫名其妙的话。

视线有些模糊，她觉得面前亮着的发光物体有些熟悉，眨了眨眼睛努力想要看清，但在看清后心情顿时跌入谷底。

左婧媛开了电台。

用的是她的手机。

手机上一个个熟悉的id跳了出来，纷纷表达着对她这么早突然开电台的惊喜，又有人问她怎么没有说话。

不能说话...不能...

她不能保证开口时到底能不能正常的说话。

电台异常的沉默引起了粉丝的疑惑，一片问号刷屏的同时纷纷催促着她快点讲话。

“晚上...好...嗯...”手死死地抓着床头的栏杆，青筋在手背上暴起，手指因为太过用力抓握而泛着白，另一只手无助地抓着左婧媛，不断地摇头表示拒绝。

“你看看他们多开心啊，你不打算再说点什么吗？不愿意跟我说话，总愿意跟粉丝说话吧。”

左婧媛笑得人畜无害，只是手一点也不老实，穿过平坦的腹部撩开内裤的一角，开启了新的探索，指尖在花瓣间随意拨弄起舞，润泽的水迹是她取得的优良成果。

手机上粉丝还在不断强度互动，弹幕飞快地刷过，被泪水模糊的视线让唐莉佳看不清手机屏幕，她极力压抑着喘息的声音，却止不住泣音。

粉丝以为她哭了，虽然一头雾水但还是开始了无厘头的安慰。

“他们对你可真好呢。”左婧媛愤愤地开口，手指报复性地往她的私处上重重一按，满意地听见了唐莉佳惊呼。

“啊...”左婧媛的贸然进入让她感受到了刺痛。

左婧媛丝毫没有怜悯的意思，她的手指很灵活，像是一个技艺精湛的大师，熟练地撬开了蚌壳，在捣弄一阵之后才心满意足地取出珍珠，可怜的猎物只能在她的手下颤抖着求饶，媚肉却不知廉耻地咬着入侵者，实诚地舔舐吮吸着手指。

“你怎么不跟你粉丝说话？”

灼热的酒气打在脸上，唐莉佳闭上了眼睛，咬紧了牙，不想去看这个洋洋得意的卑鄙小人。

“是怕他们听见你淫荡的叫床声吗？”

见唐莉佳在发抖，左婧媛像是发现了什么好玩的东西，不断用言语去刺激她。

“你别闭麦啊，让他们听听，中泰百灵鸟的吟叫声有多么动人。”

“还是说，是我力度不够，你不想叫？”说着加快了手上的动作，修长的手指在穴洞中进进出出，不断带出银丝，粘嗒嗒悬在腿根上，宣告着单方面的失守。

下半身提不起一点的力，完全落入了左婧媛的掌控中，在左婧媛的玩弄下好似化成一滩水，只需微小的动作便能带起阵阵涟漪，更何况对方是在这儿兴风作浪，唐莉佳只能被动地跟着被卷入漩涡中，在情欲的浪潮里流离。

左婧媛把头埋进唐莉佳的发间，用鼻子捕捉着对方的味道，可能是被操弄的狠了，就连洗发水的香气都带着股情欲的味道，就像被切开的夹心蛋糕，内里香浓的糖浆全流了出来，让人食欲大动。

“唐莉佳，再不说话我就开直播了。”

“不要...”唐莉佳的声音瓮里翁气的，像是哭了很久，哑的不成样子。

她终于说话了。

本来有些停滞的弹幕又开始刷屏，一边询问一边安慰，还有人问她身边是不是有人。

左婧媛不屑地哼了一声。

弹幕瞬间炸了，满屏的问号刺痛了唐莉佳的眼睛。

左婧媛想干什么...

“没有...”她刚说完，左婧媛就一下子关了电台。

“呵...你也就只在乎这些东西了。”

她没有来得及去理解左婧媛的意思，就在对方发了狠的操弄下失去了思考的能力，张口也只能发出些哆哆嗦嗦的呻吟声，乳尖在对方的玩弄下硬的发疼，花蕊红肿着被欺负的不成样子，却还不断吐露着爱液，眼尖的她看到了被打湿的床单。

有那么一瞬间唐莉佳甚至怀疑自己还没醒。

但也就这么一瞬间了。

“呃...唔...”头往后缩想要吐出嘴里的东西，但对方固执抵住她的头，把带着水渍的手指直直戳入了口中。

她不知道怎么形容这个味道，但一想到是从那个地方被带出来的就本能地想吐。

“不准吐哦，把它舔干净。”

“不然...我就一直做到你愿意舔为止。”

你他...唐莉佳不会骂脏话，也骂不出来，她知道左婧媛这个人说到做到，本着不想继续受苦的想法， 一反常态地选择了乖乖听话。

湿热的舌尖舔在手指上别有一番触感，左婧媛停了动作，愣愣地看着唐莉佳。

烧红的眼眶像是被描绘上了奇异的图案，妖异地像是异族的妖精，湿艳的睫毛上凝结着水珠，汗津津的额角两边沾满了碎发，细小的绒毛在灯下反着金光，整个人像是被春水里捞出来的，散发着致命的诱惑。

“唐莉佳啊...”真是什么都不用做，便能轻易偷走她的心，空荡荡的胸腔总让她觉得失落。

在脱衣时左婧媛才觉察到自己的身体有多么冷。她把唐莉佳翻了过来，紧紧把人搂进了怀中，肌肤相亲又让她有种她们还相爱的错觉，但唐莉佳不愿的神情又让拉着她回到了现实。

“左婧媛...”时隔多天，这还是她第一次从唐莉佳口里听到自己的名字。

“你别这样了好吗...”

才不好。

她在唐莉佳惊恐的目光中抬起了对方的腿，将自己最私密的地方缓缓靠了上去。

“呜...”像是来自灵魂上的颤栗，这种让她头皮发麻的欢愉感让唐莉佳无所适从，便选择了将一切发泄面前这个人身上——她狠狠地咬住了左婧媛的肩膀。

虽然肩膀痛的要死，但这短暂的满足感冲淡了疼痛，她扯了一个笑出来，“唐莉佳，我们在接吻呢...”

太阳慢慢落了下去，暮色逐渐爬上天空，我们要一起沉沦，一起坠落。

“记住，唐莉佳。”

“你说过，让我做鬼也不要放过你。”

“我一直都很听你的话的。”


End file.
